1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed toward folding furniture. The invention is more particularly directed toward a folding chair. The invention is also directed toward a connector pad for use in folding furniture, and particularly in a folding chair.
2. Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under CFR .sctn..sctn. 1.97-1.99
Folding chairs are generally of the type where the seat folds relative to the back of the chair. Thus the size of the chair is reduced in depth or in the Y direction. Such a folded chair still takes up a relatively large amount of space however since the width of the chair, in the X direction, has not been reduced.
It is known to provide folding chairs of the type which fold in both the X and Y directions to reduce the space taken up by the chairs. Examples of such chairs are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,136,272 and 3,635,520 by way of example. These known chairs are however somewhat complicated in construction, particularly in providing arm rests and back rests. The chairs are also awkward and difficult to fold and unfold when provided with arm rests and back rests. The back rests provided by the known chairs are also not very strong. The known chairs are also not adapted to seat more than one person at a time.